The Difference Between Good Company And Friendship
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Naruto is going to Konoha University on a scholarship becuase his dad is making him work for what he wants. Sasuke is working to be the top of his class in hopes to escape his familes shadow. What happens when the two meet and start to fall for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A while ago someone asked me to do some more Narusasu stories. I haven't forgoten your request, but when I started working on it the idea became a muti chapter story. So here it is I hope you like.**

The Uchiha family was known throughout the world for their wealth and power. They owned the biggest company in the world. And with all of that money and power they put their two sons into the best, and most expensive, schools.

The Uzumaki, on the other hand, while they were the second richest and powerful company, made their sons work for what they wanted.

At first the idea of going to a private school didn't really appeal to Naruto, the Uzumaki's youngest son. But because his friends were also the kids of powerful companies they would all be going there. Leaving him alone in the new school he was going to. So he buckled down and pulled his grades up and soon had a full scholarship to Konoha University, the most prestigious school in the area.

The first morning he and all of his friends met outside the building before they went in to get their schedules.

"Remember Naruto," Minato warned as he dropped his son off, "This is a private school. They won't tolerate all of the stunts you pulled back at the middle school."

"I know dad," he groaned.

"There are going to be a lot of kids from different families, so try not to pick a fight."

"I thought you said that I shouldn't care about the statues of others." Naruto raised a brow.

"Yes but, the trouble you start with their kids is stuff that is later on taken out on me during business deals." He joked lightly, "But seriously, have fun and try to stay out of trouble."

"I will," Naruto had grown anxious now that their car was sitting outside the school and he could see all of his friends standing outside waiting for him.

"Alright son," Minato ruffled the top of his son's already mess hair, "I'll see you when you get out."

"By dad," he hopped out of the car and ran towards his friends.

"Naruto you made it," Kiba grinned.

"Yeah, my dad held me hostage in the car for a while but I survived."

"Let's go in and get our schedules," Sakura whined impatiently.

The migrated into the school and waited to get their class assignments. "What classes did you sign up for Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"The required ones and a few art classes to fill my time. What about you?"

"Basically the same only my fillers are all gym classes." He bragged. Naruto was physically fit and had a body that most would describe as that of a Greek god. He did multiple sports for the middle school and planned on doing the same thing here.

Kiba snorted, "Most of my classes are zoology."

"Everyone knew that," Ino rolled her eyes, "Your whole family is a family of vets. You would marry your dog if you were given the chance," she sneered.

"I would not," Kiba all but yelled before turning away with a pouting face mumbling, "Stupid girls."

When they made it to the front of the line Naruto's jaw almost dropped to the floor, "W-why do I only have one gym class," he wanted to faint, "the rest are art and study halls."

The lady at the table shrugged, "You get what you get kid. Now move out of the way other people are trying to get through."

All of his friends looked pretty content with what they got, even Hinata and Shino looked pleased. Shikamaru's schedule consisted of mostly studyhalls so he could sleep. Choji got all the cooking classes he could handle and Sakura and mostly everything she asked for.

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT JIPPED."

"Be quiet you idiot," Sakura punched him in the back of the head before she explained. "They do these things by alphabetical order. You're all the way in the U's so you got last pick."

"That hardly seems fair."

"It is, next year they'll pick classes in reverse order, so you'll get first pick."

"THIS SUCKS."

TBC...

**Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing Uchiha Sasuke wanted to do was attend the same private school his brother did. Itachi, his older brother, was a child prodigy, who graduated to the age of twelve and had finished college, including graduate school, at the age of sixteen. Thus, everyone was expecting him to do the same thing. But now that he was entering high school at the same time Itachi had completed it, it was obvious that it just wasn't going to happen.

He was above normal, he was the smartest and brightest in his class, but that never seemed to impress his father. At first he worked hard to gain his attention then he realized that Itachi is and will always be his favorite. So he worked instead to get good grades for himself so he wouldn't have to work for his father's company.

When he heard he was accepted into Konoha University he wasn't that surprised. His dad would be damned if any of his kids were put into a public school. Though if Sasuke wanted to he could go to the school on scholarship, but if his dad was willing to pay for it then he was cool with it.

Sasuke didn't have any of his friends waiting for him when he arrived. He was pretty anti-social and the few friends he had were in a higher grade and probably got there before him. Still, when he did see Neji, who was a year his senior, they gave each other a curt nod and went about their way.

Neji was, more or less, his friend because of a deal that was made between the two families. It was no secret that whenever companies merged together that they had their kids hang out to give the other company a good impression. Though sometimes they only did it to learn company secrets.

It was all the same to Sasuke at this point. Which is why he decided he didn't want to be a part of the family business. None of the relations that the family had were because of close family ties or friendship, but because of business deals and treaties.

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT JIPPED." Was the first thing he heard when he entered the school. The noise was coming from some kid with blond, no, yellow hair. He was standing in the middle of everything yelling about the classes he got when a pink hair girl smack him in the head and explained something to him. "THIS SUCKS." He continued to yell until one of the teachers gave him a warning.

He could see what the kid was complaining about, he didn't get that many of the classes he asked for either. Instead of mingling with the rest of his class he made his way to his first class. It was instructed by a Hatake Kakashi.

He took a seat in the back of the class with a good view of the window and the clock. He pulled out a book while he waited for class to start. It wasn't long until the other kids in his class started to file in the room.

"WHERE IS THE TEACHER." A rather loud and familiar voice bellowed out. Sasuke looked up to see it was none other than the yellow haired from earlier. He continued to watch as the blond made a scene and his friends tried to get him to sit down and stop being loud.

"Naruto, I swear if you don't sit down I'll throttle you," the pinkette swore.

"But Sakura the bell already rang and the teacher still isn't hear."

Sasuke snorted, Kakashi was a family friend of the Uchiha's and happened to always be late. So he wouldn't be surprised if he came at the very end of class, if he came at all.

These thoughts were interrupted when the blond may eye contact with him. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but he knew this guy had to have the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hi ya, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the kid extended his hand to shake.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he took the hand.

"What book are you reading?"

"The Traitor Game," Sasuke said meekly. He wasn't used to having conversations, again, with his few friends but they usually did the talking and he never really had to say anything.

"That sound cools."

"Naruto, leave him alone," the pink hair girl, that Sasuke assumed was Sakura, said.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Can't you see he doesn't want to be bothered."

"I'm fine," Sasuke said, finding himself automatically disliking Sakura.

"See, he's cool with me taking to him."

"You shouldn't be talking during class," a new voice came into the conversation. They all looked up to see a man with silver hair and a mask that covered most of his face. "I'm your teacher Mr. Hatake." He passed out piece a paper with a list of supplies they would need for the class. "Don't forget to pick up one of those books on my desk and read to chapter three." He smiled.

The bell rang the moment he was done and all of the kids filed out of class.

"You should sit with us during lunch," Naruto suggested.

"Um, okay sure." Sasuke tried not to sound too unsure and cursed at how un-Uchiha like he sounded. Uchiha's were supposed to sound confident and in control. Not meek and insecure.

"Great, we're going to be outside. I'll see you then." The blond beamed giving Sasuke one of his contagious smiles that almost made the raven smile to.

He couldn't help but think that he might be on the way to making one of his first real friends.

TBC...

**I know Sasuke is a little ooc but I doubt you'll mind. **

**I'll need a few reviews in order for me to continue this, also to let me know if there ois a certin direction you want me to take.**

**Also if you have any story request PM and I'll get back to you**

**And lastly, check out the poll on my profile :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reveiws guys, they mean a lot.**

**Anyways. on to the next chapter**

The moment Naruto arrived to his first class the one thing he noticed at that the teacher was not there. At first he was cool with it because the bell hadn't ringed yet. Then the bell did ring, and he still wasn't there. Minutes ticks by and the other students decided to talk amongst themselves. But as it started to near the end of class…

"WHERE IS THE TEACHER," he bellowed only to be smacked in the back of the head.

"I swear if you don't settle down I'll throttle you," Sakura growled.

"But Sakura the bell rang and the teacher still isn't here," he whined. It was one thing for a student to be late or for the teacher to be a little late because it was a morning class. But this was ridicules. There was less than ten minutes left of class.

He glanced around the room to see if anyone else was as upset about this as he was, only to lay eyes on the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He had pale skin that looked as if he didn't get nearly enough sunlight. Yet it was perfect on him because the contrast to his dark hair was amazing. And his eye, he found himself getting lost in them.

Naruto knew he was bi sexual, though he did tend to prefer males over females. But this guy, he was feminine, yet masculine in the best of ways. "Hi ya, I'm Naruto," he beamed at the other teen loving the faint blush that painted his features.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said in a quiet voice as they shook hands. Naruto couldn't help but notice how delicate the others hands felt.

"What book are you reading," he decided to make a light conversation. His friends didn't know about his sexuality, so it was going to be hard to feel out where Sasuke's own orientation lies without his friends figuring out what he was doing.

"The Traitor Game," The other teen sounded a little more confident causing Naruto to smile at how quickly he was warming up to him.

"That sounds cool…" he was suddenly smacked in the head again by a very angry Sakura

"Leave him alone Naruto," she ordered automatically assuming that Naruto was bugging the poor teen.

"I'm not doing anything," he pleaded. All he wanted was to talk to him, and Sasuke didn't look as if he was annoyed.

"Can't you see he doesn't want to be bothered," she barked hitting him once again.

Luckily Sasuke spoke up for himself, "I'm fine." He said in a causal tone leading Naruto to believe that that was how he sounded on a regular basis.

"See, he's cool with me talking to him," he grinned ready to go back his conversation when the teacher walked in saying something about not talking during class.

The man, who called himself Mr. Hatake, looked pretty young despite his gray hair but it was more of a silver color anyway. He all but zoomed through the room handing out the outline of the class and list of materials they would need, and said something about reading the first three chapters of the book on his desk they were supposed to grab. And then the bell rang.

Cursing under his breath, he asked Sasuke to join him and his friends at lunch. Once he agreed he told him where to meet them before Sakura dragged him to their next class.

"What was that all about," Kiba asked.

"He seemed lonely. He was just sitting by himself reading a book." Naruto explained. He was known for pulling people into the group just because so him talking with Sasuke wouldn't turn any heads.

"Something about you seemed off," Kiba said.

"What about me," Naruto folded his arms behind his head as he walked. He was trying to act calm but the alarm in the back of his head was screaming that they were starting to figure it out.

"I don't know, it was your tone, it sounded off."

The subject dropped as they found there next class, math. And to Naruto's utter joy Sasuke was in that class as well, sitting in a spot similar to one he was in last class, "Hey Sasuke," he waved. The raven haired teen looked up and waved back. Naruto sat next to him, "I didn't get a chance to introduce you to the whole gang. This is Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji."

They all said hello politely, Sasuke also doing so in turn. He knew who they all were, not to say that he knew their hobbies and things such as that. But all of their families had, or tried, to do business with his family at one point or another.

"I wonder if we have any more of the same classes," Naruto mused allowed. Sasuke knew what he meant and pulled out their schedules so they could compare. "Would you look at that, you have all the same classes as Sakura and I."

"Really," Sakura was suddenly paying attention and compared hers as well, "What do you know. It looks like we're going to be seeing each other a lot." She smiled at Sasuke who smiled back. This string of events caused Sakura to blush and Naruto's heart to clench.

The one thing that sucked about having a pretty girl as your best friend was that the guys he liked tended to be attracted to her. He spent the rest of the class sulking.

The next class was art; they had these two crazy teachers Sasori and Deidara. The moment they walked in the teachers greeted Sasuke as if they knew him. "Look it's the mini weasel un," the blond teacher cheered, "how have you been?"

"Good," Sasuke said curtly.

"That's good un. Tell Itachi, we said hi un."

Sasuke nodded, taking a seat at one of the tables with Naruto and Sakura. "You know them." The blond asked.

"They're friends of my brother."

The class started and the first thing that happened as the teachers explained the course was they started to argue over what the definition of art. It was pretty comical, until Sasori threatened to turn Deidara into a puppet.

"Anyway," Sasori started to talk again, "This isn't a traditional art class. We'll let you do whatever you want as long as it is art related. You can bring your own materials, we have materials here."

"Have fun un!" Deidara cheered.

The kids looked lost for a second, "We can do what we want?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I said," Sasori said, "Just, do what you want."

Slowly the kids started to grab different materials. "Should we work on a certain subject," another kid asked.

"For crying out…" Sasori sighed, "You know, you kids are always complaining about no always being told what to do and the moment we give you some freedom you need us to tell you what to do. Would it help if I gave you a subject?"

Most of the kids nodded.

"Fine," Sasori stopped to think, "Pick your favorite song and how it affects you, and do something off of that."

The kids got to work. Naruto worked on a drawing of ramen while Sakura, along with most of the other girls, started drawing hearts and stuff that you would normally see on the fronts of their note books.

"Do you have an easel?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes we do un!" Deidara smiled so brightly at the fact someone wasn't just doing what everyone else was doing. Sasuke set up also grabbing canvas as well. He started setting up different acrylic paints and went to work.

His strokes were quick and precise. The class started to watch him as he worked. It soon showed a living room scene with two men sitting on a love seat one was reading and the other one was sitting next to him, who appeared to be asleep.

When he finished Sasori took a look at it, "Pretty impressive for someone your age. Some of your strokes are a bit sloppy but I feel like it's your style more than mistakes. I can feel like you're going to improve a lot this year," he gave Sasuke a pat in the back, "Good job."

"I was trying to do more of a Van Gogh thing. The way he used impressionism to create shapes, value and form." Sasuke explained.

Hearing him talk let Naruto know something. This guy was way out of his league.

TBC...

**I hope you like how things are going so far.**

**Again, I would love some feed back**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, I had a hard time with this chapter. I'm trying to set up for future chapters. Anyway I thank everyone for the Favs and the reviews, kepp them coming it what heeps me motivated.**

At lunch Sasuke found himself sitting with, what could only be described as, the most energetic people he ever met. Naruto seemed to be the ring leader and introduced him to everyone. Though Sasuke didn't talk with the group that was more around his age group and didn't mind hanging out with him

Over the years he'd earned the title Ice Princess. He never had any real friends that talk to him outside of when his dad was making business deals. Thus people at the other schools he'd gone to believed him to stuck up when he really just didn't trust people to not extort him.

He'd learn that while Sakura and Ino compete over everything, they are the best of friends. Shikamaru was a lazy genesis, and his friend Choji had a thing about people taking his last chip. Hinata, though shy was the mother hen of the group and kept everyone in line. Shino was a weird one and had a thing for bugs and always tended to have one on him. And Kiba was Naruto's best friend and a big dog lover.

"So, how did you like everyone?" Naruto asked as they headed back to class.

"They're interesting," Sasuke said.

The blond grinned, "Yeah, that what most people first impression is. Don't worry you'll get used to it. I think they really like you."

"Sasuke," someone called from behind them. They turned around to see a kid with a bad bowl cut and really bushy eyebrows who looked a lot like one of the teachers they saw. "Sasuke, I thought that was you."

"Hi Lee," Sasuke smiled. He met Lee through Neji a few years back. Even though he and the older boy never had a real conversation, he liked him well enough.

"I thought that I felt your youthful energy across the law. Neji said that he saw you too, and here you are!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yes, I am, is everyone else here."

"The beautiful Ten-Ten is here but Suigetsu Karin and Juugo went to the Sound Academy for the arts."

"Oh…I forgot this is Naruto and Sakura," he introduced the two next to him.

"It is an honor to meet you," Lee bowed to Naruto, "and you as well," he bowed to Sakura like he did Naruto only he took her hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles.

Sakura's eye twitched, which was actually pretty comical. Lee didn't seem to notice, "I hope to see you around school Sasuke."

"See you later Lee," the raven waved as the other did back flips away.

"What is wrong with him," Saukra all but yelled as she wiped her hand on her skirt, "He's a little freak."

"He was being polite, in medieval times, that was how you greeted a lady." Sasuke explained rolling his eyes. He had a feeling that this girl was a bit of a bitch.

"He's still weird."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "If you don't hurry up we're going to be late for class."

"He, doesn't seem too bad," Naruto said trying to back Sasuke up, "He'll probably fit right in with us!"

The end of the day came around and Sasuke couldn't be happier. He made it through the first day without one incident, like in his last school.

"Hey Sasuke, what bus do you take?" Naruto asked.

"I don't my dad's going to send the family driver around to get me."

"Oh," it was a natural occurrence that the kids in this school weren't allowed to take the bus or walk home because of who their parents are.

"Do you take the bus or something?"

"No, I'm probably just going to walk home."

"Would you like a ride home? I'm sure my driver wouldn't mind."

Naruto weighed out his options. Sure it was a nice day to walk home but this would give him the chance he needed to talk to Sasuke one on one. "Why not."

The drive was pretty peaceful. They talked about their family, and found out that they both had annoying older brother. As they talked Sasuke didn't notice that Naruto seemed to be focusing on something else.

They pulled up to the Naruto's house which was slightly smaller (a lot smaller) than the Uchiha estate. "Here we are."

"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto said, "Hey would you like to hang out on Saturday. We could catch a movie or something."

Sasuke found himself blushing for some reason, "Sure okay, I just need to ask my parents if it's okay first."

"Awesome, I'll see you then."

Sasuke felt butterflies in his stomach the rest of the drive and even came in happy. Happier than he normally was, which caused his family to raise a few eyebrows.

"You're not yourself today," Itachi noted.

"I just had a good day, is that so wrong?"

"No, it's just…weird."

Truth be told, even he didn't know why he was in such a good mood. Maybe he was happy to finally have some frineds, that couldn't be it though. Because he felt more drawn to Naruto then he had to anyone in his entire life.

TBC..

**Feedback will be loved.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this took so long. I'm still working at setting up the plot for later chapters. **

**As always reviews would be loved, good or bad, I'd love some feedback**

Sasuke stood all but shaking outside of his father's office. He's request permission from his mother to go to the movies with Naruto and she had agrees, as long as his father was okay with it. Now he had to get his approval. He would never admit it, but his father scared him. He'd never hit him or anything like that but he knew that Itachi was the favorite and that anything he did was considered less than and a nuisance.

He knocked on the door waiting for the gruff reply saying he could enter. His father hardly blinked as he explained the situation, though there was a hint of surprise hearing that Sasuke had a friend he actually wanted to hang out with.

Fugaku let him said he was go as long as he was home by a reasonable hour. He was relieved that his son was no longer hanging out with those kids who went to the Sound Academy, which was a lower class school that only focused on the arts.

The boy tried to hide his happiness as he bowed and left his father's office. He glanced at the clock remembering that Naruto said he would be there by seven. He threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, also making sure to grab his wallet.

It was now six thirty and he still had a half hour left as he sat in the kitchen and waited. Itachi gave him a side glace as he entered the kitchen, "You're in a better mood than usual. Care to share why."

Sasuke schooled his features back to cold and emotionless, "It's none of your business," he replied coolly.

"Right," Itachi rolled his eyes, "Make sure you stay safe."

~.~.~.~.~

Sasuke made sure that his parents didn't meet Naruto. He announced that he was leaving before Naruto made it up the drive way. The blond looked surprised at his abruptness.

They saw a movie and decided to go out to eat afterwards. The café they entered was dimly lit and Sasuke recognized it almost automatically, "I used to come here all the time," he gushed all but dragging Naruto to his favorite table.

"You know this place," Naruto asked sounding oddly disappointed.

Sasuke nodded happily, "It's my favorite place to eat. Most days' local bands play here. They actually host a battle of the bands once a year."

"That's cool," Naruto smiled. Sasuke hadn't talked much during the walk to and from the theater so this was their first real conversation. "Why'd you stop coming."

"My dad didn't like that I came here so often. He said it was distracting me from my studies." He scoffed.

"We'll if you were only coming here to eat how does that…"

"Sasuke is that you," A boy with light purple hair called out. He moved quickly through the mazes of table before sitting next to them. "Oh my God it is you! Juugo Karin you got to come here," he waved and two more people came over.

One was a red head whose outfit reveals way too much of her for Naruto's liking and the other was a kid with orange hair who looked as if he could be at least seven feet.

"Naruto, this is Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin. They're my friend from the other school I went to."

"What are you doing here? I thought your dad strictly forbid you to come here." Suigetsu said.

"I'm hanging out with Naruto and he decided that this would be a good place to stop for dinner."

"We're about to go on, you should come up with us," Karin squealed.

"No that would be rude of me to leave Naruto," Sasuke said.

"What do you mean go on?" Naruto was curious.

"We're a band," Suigetsu boasted, "And Sasuke here is our lead singer."

"You're in a band?" Naruto cheered that's awesome. He smiled not sure if he should mention the fact that he was as well. That's how he knew about this place. He was going to brag that he and his friends were going to compete in the Battle of the Bands, but now he wasn't so sure.

Sasuke blushed, "I was my dad made me quit."

"But he was the best fucking singer ever!" Suigetsu went on.

"I kind of want to hear you sing," Naruto smiled. Part of him wanted to see if Sasuke looked even cuter on stage than he did now, and another part of him wanted to feel out the competition. "What's your bands name?"

"Taka." Suigetsu said proudly and Naruto paled.

Taka was known as one of the best bands in the area even though they haven't been signed yet. The only band that could ever beat them was Akatsuki. He heard that the Taka's lead singer stopped preforming last year which gave everyone else a chance. A girl, who he was now guessing was Karin, had taken his place. And everyone agreed she wasn't that good.

"Please Sasuke," Suigetsu was begging now, "Just one song and we'll leave you along."

"Fine," Sasuke stood, "Are you okay with this Naruto."

"It's cool," Naruto tried to act casual. He'd never seen Taka in action.

"I'll be right back," Sasuke beamed.

The manager of the stage to announce the performance and the band started playing. Naruto could hear where there were a few bumps in their playing and smiled. Maybe his band had a chance this year. All hope was washed away when Sasuke opened his mouth.

His voice was beautiful. The blond was literally melting in his seat as the raven continued to sing. The rest of the café went quiet as well, listening intently. Sasuke smiled at him from on stage as he continued. When the last note finally died out in his throat everyone applauded begging for an encore. Sasuke complied.

After that song Sasuke talked with Suigetsu for a little while longer. Naruto wasn't sure what was said but Sasuke came back smiling.

"Sasuke that was amazing!"

"Thanks. Do you want to order something to go, I can't stay out too late."

The blond agreed, purchasing their food and walking Sasuke home. "We should do this again sometime," Naruto said. He knew it sounded cliché but he meant it.

"I'd like that," Sasuke blushed.

"Good, how about the same time next week?" Sasuke nodded turning an even brighter shade of red as Naruto kissed his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke stood in front of the door as Naruto left, dazed.

TBC...

**I'm sorry that Sasuke is so OOC. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter tell me what you think. Good or bad I want to know**

Naruto tried not to panic when he got home. He had a crush on his should be rival but he couldn't find it in him to hate the other boy. He was too cute to hate, and his voice, it was so beautiful.

"Hey champ," His dad smiled at him, "How was your date?"

"It was horrible!" he exclaimed, earning a confused look from his dad. He wondered if that what he looked like when he was confused, his mom said that he and his father looked alike because of their matching hair and eyes.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Minato said.

"It was worse than I ever could have imagined!"

"Maybe you should of let him in on the fact that you intended on it to be a date in the first place. I'm sure that would of helped things go a lot smoother."

"No it wasn't the date itself. Things were going great but then we stopped at the restaurant that I play at. And he recognized it, because he also plays there."

"What's going on you two," Kushina asked as she entered to room, her ruby colored hair dragging on the floor.

"Hey sweet heart," Minato kissed his wife's cheek, "Naruto was telling me about his horrible date."

"Oh, what happed dear," she was sincerely worried.

"I guess this guy plays at the same place he does, which you would think is a good thing because they have something in common."

"You don't get it dad!" he shouted, "He's a part of Taka."

Both of his parents looked at him like he was stupid.

"They're the best band in the place. Next to the Akatsuki of course, but still! This year all the bands are competing of a record deal!" his parents still looked at him like he was stupid, "He's my rival by right, and my soul mate by fate."

"You're just being dramatic," Kushina patted him on the head, "I'm sure you'll sort things out. Now go to bed."

On Monday Naruto was glad to be with a group of people who understood his problem. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sakura were all in his band, Orange Swirl and understood the magnitude of the situation.

"That little shit!" Kiba exclaimed, "I bet he knew and was just trying to get close so he can steal our music!"

"I don't think he even knows we exists," Naruto said, "Besides he doesn't seem like the type to use back stabbing tactics."

"Why were you even with him to figure all this out anyways?" Shikamaru asked.

"We were hanging out," Naruto shrugged, "We stopped to get something to eat, and his friends were there, and he performed and and….."

"Naruto breath," Sakura said putting her hands on his shoulder and shook him a little, "It's okay, we have an advantage. If you keep him close and watch him we can get a strategy on what we should do."

"But I don't want to be a back stabber either!" he wailed.

"What are you guys talking about," Sasuke asked, appearing from what seemed to be out of nowhere.

"Nothing, nothing," Naruto recovered, "Come on we're going to be late for class," he grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him.

Sasuke was frustrated to say the least. He wanted to ask Naruto if last night had been a date or not. You don't just kiss someone for no reason, right? But it was on the cheek so it could have been something between friends. It was confusing to say the least.

But Naruto seemed preoccupied with whatever his friends were up to and Sasuke didn't want to make a big thing out of it and waited until they were alone. This, unfortunately, didn't come until the end of the day.

Sasuke was waiting for his ride and asked if Naruto needed a ride home. At first the blond looked like he was going to say no but he ended up agreeing to it anyway. At first there was still silence because Sasuke had never been in a situation like this and therefore didn't know how to start.

Naruto ended up being the one to start the conversation, going on and on about the two art teachers that they had, "I think they're dating. The way they act around each other, you can tell there's something there."

"It's kind of cute that they don't bother to hide their relationship," Sasuke nodded.

"Speaking of relationships I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend. I know we only went on one date and you don't really know me that well but…"

"So it was a date," Sasuke beamed cutely.

Naruto almost melted when he saw this, "I hope I didn't step over the line by kissing you," he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"No," Sasuke blushed, "It was okay."

"Good," Naruto nodded as well then put a determined look on his face, "But there is something very important that I need to tell you."

"What," Sasuke looked as confused as his father did last night.

"I'm a part of a band call Orange Swirl, and me and my band mates are going to be competing in this year's Battle of The Bands."

Sasuke looked at him like he was stupid. People had been doing that a lot lately. "I don't think that's going to interfere with our relationship that much. My dad probably won't let me play this year."

"You're not going to do it just because your dad said so?"

"Well…"

"If it's something you love to do you should keep doing it no matter what anyone says. If it makes you happy they can't take it away from you just because, you have to fight for it!"

"Dobe, it's not that simple. It's only because of my last name. My dad wants me to study so U can help my brother with the company when I get older."

"Is that what you want to do?'

"Not really…"

"Then don't do it," Naruto paused seeing where they were, "Sorry this is my house I have to go. See you tomorrow," he kissed the raven on the cheek before he hopped out.

The only thing Sasuke could think was, 'this guy is really something.'

TBC...

**Drop a reveiw :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long, and that it's so sort. **

**Anyways enjoy :)**

Sasuke sat in his room with his guitar in his lap. He let his fingers gently stroke over the strings not playing any song in particular. He was staring off into space trying to figure out what he should do. He wanted to play with his band again, and if he was able to win that record deal it would be a big smack in his father's face.

"Dinner's going to be ready soon," Itachi said standing in his little brother's doorway.

"I'll be right there," Sasuke said.

"What's with the guitar, I thought that you gave all of that musical stuff up when dad wouldn't let you preform or go to the music academy."

Sasuke glared, "It's none of your business."

"Really because Pein said something about a record deal being up for grabs for the winner of this year battle of the bands."

The younger raven scowled, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Tobi and Kisame were Itachi's friends who also happened to make up the band Akatsuki, the band that beat out Taka every year. Even if he was able to compete this year he would have to do a lot of practicing in order to keep up, he'd been out of practice for almost a year. Sure when he performed the other day he sounded good but he wasn't at his best.

"I could care less what your stupid friends are doing," he slipped passed his brother and down the stairs, still deep in thought. He knew that in order to get his father to agree to let him go back to music he would need some sort of a bargaining chip.

He sat at the table next to his mother leaving Itachi next to his father. Dinner was silent as usual until Mikoto started to ask everyone about their day. Itachi and Fugaku talked about things that happened in the office and deals that they were trying to make with other countries.

"What about you Sasuke, what have you been up to?" Mikoto asked smiling sweetly at her youngest son.

"Not much," he shrugged, "But I did hear that the Battle of the Bands is coming back this year. You remember the café I used to play at, the Rattle Snake, it's happening there and the winner gets a record deal. I was wondering if it would be okay if I…"

"Absolutely not," his father said, "I told you before you need to focus on your studies instead of that crap music your band writes."

"We don't write crap," Sasuke protested then switched tactics, "Please, if my grades start to slip I'll stop I promise I just want to see if I can…"

"How's this," Mikoto stepped in, "We'll think about it and have an answer for you tomorrow morning.

They went back to silence again the tension was obvious. Mikoto wanted her sons to do whatever made them happy and Fugaku wanted them to take over the family business. So it was easy to see how their points of views clashed when it came to Sasuke.

While Itachi was just fine being a part of the company, Sasuke desperately wanted to break away from the family tradition. And even though Fugaku favored Itachi he was bead set on Sasuke becoming part of the company.

~.~.~.~.~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT THE BAND AND ENCOURGED HIM TO SING," a shrill voice rang out through the Uzumaki residence.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Naruto cried, "But he looked really discourage and well…you know I can't help but give inspirational speeches."

"You idiot," Kiba growled, "Now what are we going to do."

"It's alright his dad won't let him play anyway now all we have to worry about is Akatsuki."

Sakura still growled, "Fine let's get to work. We need at least five songs to preform if we make it through all the rounds of the completion."

"Sakura there are only four rounds," Naruto pointed out.

"In case we win you idiot! The band that wins plays a victory song!"

They spent the rest of the night discussing what songs would be the best and what about them needed to be fixed in order for them to be perfect.

"I can feel it we're going to win this year!" Naruto cheered, and then we'll be famous and then…" he sighed, "This is going to be awesome."

"What are you guys doing," they all turned to see a red head standing in the entrance of the living room, "I thought you normal practice in the garage."

"Go away Kuuybi," Naruto shooed his older brother. Normally he wouldn't mind his older brother popping in, but whenever he came around Naruto would get a bad vide off of Kiba. The dog lover never told him why he didn't like his brother but he didn't want those two fighting.

"Hey, I live here to," Kuuybi wandered further into the room looking over the kits shoulder, "Ah the battle of the bands. You guys are going to compete again this year."

"Yup," Sakura swooned. She was the exact opposite of Kiba. Sakura had it bad for Naruto's older brother who was either oblivious to it or just ignored it.

"Good luck to you guys. I hear that Akatsuki is pulling out all the stops this year. Something about a record deal being on the line."

"Don't you have something else you should be doing?" Kiba snarled.

Kuuybi just rolled his eyes, "This is my house, if you have a problem with me being here you can leave," he gave a fake smile before regaining his composure and snapping his fingers, "Oh yeah that's what I meant to tell you. I heard that Taka might be getting their lead singer back."

"W-what," the whole group, including Shikamaru looked petrified.

Kuuybi nodded, "Sasuke's his name right. I'm friends with his older brother and he said that their mom is going to talk his dad into letting him play again. Well, I'll see you later," he left letting what he just said sink in.

"Naruto I'm going to kill you," Sakura said before she lunged.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait. Anyone who read my profile knows that I started college and don't have much free time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs mentioned or any of the songs that will be used in this story.**

**Enjoy**

Sasuke couldn't breathe as his two friends squeezed him.

"I can't believe your dad said yes!" Suigetsu cheered, "Just in time to. We only have two weeks to get ready. I think that our first song should be that cover of Harder to breath by Maroon five, and from there we can move on to our own stuff."

"What do you think Sasuke," Karin asked, "You're the one who's going to be singing so it should be your choice," Karin pointed out.

"I agree with Suigetsu on this one. After we make it past the first round we'll play everything by ear, by seeing what the other bands are doing and making changes off of that."

"Good plan," Juugo nodded.

"Until then, let's just practice."

~.~.~.~.~

"How about we start off with Sakura singing," Naruto mused. It was no secret that Sakura's voice wasn't as up to par as Naruto's. Thus having Sakura do the first performances would give the other bands a false sense of security.

"That could work," Kiba said, ideally drumming on his drum set.

Shikamaru browsed through the list of songs trying to find something, "How about Don't Speak by No Doubt. We can do a cover and then move on to our own stuff."

"You're a genus," Naruto cheered.

Kuuybi opened the garage with a plate of snacks and a pitcher of lemonade, "Mom told me to bring these out for you guys." He set everything down on a small table, "She also wanted to know if any of you were staying for dinner?"

Kiba snorted, "Not me, I really don't want to stay anywhere near you."

Kuuybi rolled his eyes, "What about you guys," he was referring to Sakura and Shikamaru.

"No thanks," Shikamaru said, "My mom will get mad if I'm not home at the right time. So troublesome."

"I'll stay," Sakura swooned, "I love Ms. Uzumaki's cooking."

"Great," Kuuybi said, "Oh yeah, Naruto, one of my friends is going to be here as well so don't do that thing you do when people come over."

Naruto grinned, "Of course I won't."

"I'm serious it's not just him. His family is going to be here. Dad's trying to seal a business deal so we have to make a good impression."

"Don't tell me I have to get dressed up."

"No, but best behavior all the same."

Kiba growled, "Okay you gave the message. You can leave now."

Kuuybi rolled his eyes taking his leave.

"You don't have to always be so mean to him," Naruto said, "He's never done anything to you."

"I just don't like him. What is he doing home from college anyways?"

Naruto shrugged. It's not that he didn't know but he didn't feel comfortable enough to tell his friends that Kuuybi had been being harassed on campuses. While he never told the family what it was about, he'd come to them for help. That's how he ended up staying home and taking on line classes.

The blonde shivered from the memory of when they drove up to the college to pick his brother up. His face was badly bruised and there was still some blood from a recent beating. When they asked who did it he just shook his head defeatedly putting his stuff in the car.

"Let's just practice," Sakura said. And they did.

Kiba and Shikamaru went home after a while. Naruto and Sakura hung out in the living room. There was a slight tension in the air. Kushina was running around the kitchen getting everything ready.

"Whoever is coming must be real important for mom to pull out the good china," Naruto mused.

"I think I'm going to go," Sakura said getting up, "I hate formal type dinners. Tell Kuuybi I said bye."

Naruto huffed waiting for this dinner to start so he could get it over with already. A knock on the door pulled him from these thoughts.

"Sweet heart can you answer that, and be polite," he heard his mom call from the kitchen.

"Fine," he put on his best fake smile as he opened the door, "Good evening, I'm Naruto," he moved so the family could come in, "My dad will be down in a second…Sasuke?"

"Hi Naruto," the other boy said.

This must be the Uchiha family. The two other males of the family stood looking aloft while the mom thanked him for letting them inside.

"I forgot that your last name was Uchiha," Naruto scratched the top of his head.

"Itachi," Kuuybi's voice suddenly came from the stairs as he dismounted them, "I didn't hear you come in."

"We just got here," Itachi said dully.

"Oh, that's cool. You want to play video games in my room while?"

"Sure," Itachi took the opportunity to break away from his family.

Naruto watch them go, slightly upset that Kuuybi didn't invite him to go. Instead he talked with Sasuke about the upcoming battle of the bands. This time he made sure not to give away too much about what his band was planning.

He did, however, take note on how different Sasuke acted at school vs in front of his parents. Now he seemed self-assured, confident, and just a little bit arrogant. It was completely different than the stuttering and shy Sasuke he was used to.

Still, he found it intriguing to see this new side of him.

Kushina called everyone in to the dining room. Once they settled in the two men started making small talk about the kids while the wives made small talk about things only moms understand.

Naruto knew all too well how these dinners go. The parents talk and the children talk only when spoken to, or if they were instructed to do so. He was guessing that Sasuke and Itachi knew the drill as well. Both the brothers sat up right while they ate taking a small bit of time to thank Kushina for the meal before they went back to silence.

"So, Naruto tells me that he and Sasuke will be competing against each other in the Battle of the Bands," Minato said changing the subject from business to something lighter.

"Yes he is," Fugaku said with little interest.

"From what Kuuybi told me Taka is one of the most fear bands in the area. You must be proud. Kids this young with that kind of musical talent are hard to find. I know it took Naruto years to get to the point he's at and even he is scared of how things are going to go."

"Sasuke's done music most of his life. I offered to send him to the Oto Academy for the Preforming Arts but he said he wanted to go to Kohona Academy instead."

Naruto swore he heard a snort from both Sasuke and Itachi which didn't go unnoticed by any of the adults. Fugaku cut them a look and then continued with the conversation.

"Dad can we be excused," Kuuybi asked. They were done with their meal and no one felt like listening to the adults silently arguing over who had the better behaved children.

"Sure," Minato waved them off.

"Come on," Kuuybi dragged Itachi off once again, "We can finish that game."

Naruto also took this opportunity to show Sasuke up to his room. The moment they were out of the sight of their parents, the raven automatically loosened up.

"Your room is a mess," Sasuke said kicking a pair of pants out of the way.

"Sorry," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I wasn't expecting company. Besides here is better than having to stay in the living room with our parents watching us the whole time."

"True," Sasuke sat on the foot of Naruto's bed, "So, what do you want to do?"

Naruto shrugged, "I just figured anything was better than being stuck there. And Kuuybi didn't invite us up to his room when he escaped."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as if he knew something, "Trust me you don't want to be in there."

Naruto shrugged it off, "Did you really turn down a chance to go to Oto. I heard it's a very high class school for music."

Sasuke snorted the same way he did at the dinner table, "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to turn down an opportunity like that? My dad wouldn't let me go. He can tell that Itachi has no interest in the company anymore but he wants to keep it in the family. Thus he is grooming me to be the new head of the company once I'm done with school."

"Really," Naruto couldn't understand someone forcing their child into a business that they didn't want to go into. His father had told him that the choice was up to him as to whether he wanted to join the company.

Sasuke shrugged, "At least I get to compete this year. If I can win that record deal then I'll be set."

Naruto sat down next to him, "Unless my band wins the competition."

"Do you really need to compete at all? Your dad seems pretty supportive of whatever you want to do. He'll probably help you out financially."

"Nah, my dad says that I need to learn to support ourselves when it comes to something we really want to do. I had to save up for a year to get my base guitar, and I had to earn the scholarship I have in order to go to Kohona Academy. If my grades drop it's right back to public school."

Sasuke blinked as if confused. Fugaku only used his money to support Sasuke in the things he didn't want to do, and wouldn't give him a dime otherwise.

Naruto could almost see the gears turning in Sasuke's head. It was a rather cute expression. He then remembered his goal of trying to date him and decided to make serious.

"Sasuke, I have something to tell you." He stood up suddenly with a determined look on his face.

"What is it.?"

"I know that we've haven't know each other for that long, but I think you're a good person and would like you to be my boyfriend. You don't have to say yes but I wanted to let you know that I am in the process of trying to woe you."

Sasuke blushed at the shear bluntness of the statement. He kind of figured that Naruto had a crush on him. Why else would he had kissed him on the cheek the other night?

"I'm not gay," Sasuke said flatly, "Don't get me wrong I think you're a cool person and all but I don't like guys."

"I can tell that you kind of like me," Naruto grinned, "I'm not going to give up."

Before Sasuke could resort his mother was calling him saying that it was time to go home. They said their goodbyes as Sasuke dismounted the stairs meeting up with his brother on the way down.

Itachi actually looked disappointed that they were leaving so soon. He and Kuuybi must have gotten along well. Said red head was waving one last time from the top of the steps before retreating back into his room.

TBC…

Kushina then announced that it was time for Naruto to at least act as if he is getting ready for bed. The blond just compiled his brother and went to his own room trying to figure out how to win Sasuke over


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay first let me just say that I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter or futur chapters.**

**Second, I am so sorry that this took so long. It really didn't take me more than an hour to type this but I've been so busy with school work. College is a bitch.**

**Anyways, no I didn't use the songs as fillers, there is almost the smae amount of story as a normal chapter, maybe more. **

**I hope you enjoy :)**

The first day of the completion was here and everyone was pumped. After making it past registering they just had to wait inside to be called on stage. A few of the performers had already gone up, though no of them would know if they made it through or not until the end of the night.

"Some of the acts are really good this year," Sakura said wearily, "It'll be a miracle if we make it past the first round."

"Don't talk like that," Naruto chided, "All we have to do is believe and…"

"That only works in movies," Kiba pointed out.

The blond glared, "Thanks man, that's really optimistic of you."

Kiba just rolled his eyes, "Hey I think I see Taka a few tables a head of us." Sure enough they were, it would be kind of hard to miss the giant kid with orange hair, Juugo and next to him was the rest of the band.

Sasuke must have heard them because he looked back and smirked. Naruto gave a half-hearted glared in return. He didn't have it in him to put any real meaning in it, not with Sasuke looking like that. He'd gone all out on his punk rock look.

His boots went half way up his shins and covering his dark purple pants. His shirt was black but was ripped and the left sleeve was missing to show the purple fish net underneath. And to put it all together he put a single streak of purple on his right bang.

He looked completely and totally hot. The blond shook his head trying to remember his mission to woe Sasuke, not eat him.

"Next on stage can we have The Orange Swirl," the announcer stopped to laugh, "Is that seriously what you call yourself."

"Hey," Naruto was about to say something but Sakura held him back.

"The last thing we need is for you to screw this up by fighting with the judges," she snarled into his ear.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I guess we'll just have to wow them with our beautiful music."

They climbed on stage taking a few minutes to set up, Kiba on drums, Shika on bass, Naruto on guitar and Sakura at the microphone.

"Are you guys ready yet," the same judge who made fun of them earlier asked.

"The question is are you ready," Naruto grinned.

"Just get on with it."

Naruto nodded motioning for them to start.

You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts

Everyone applauded, even the antagonizing judge seemed to be impress. Naruto gave the rest of his group the thumbs up before they got down.

"We are totally making it," Naruto sighed happily.

"What a drag," Shikimaru slouched in his chair, "They're still two acts left."

"Hey," Sakura beamed, "We'll finally get to see Taka preform with their actual lead singer."

"Next can we have Taka on stage," the judge called

The noise went down considerably as the group took the stage. Bands were whispering amongst themselves. Others just kept right on taking, they must not know who they were.

They set up quickly Sasuke taking the microphone while also holding his guitar, Karin had base, Suigestu was on keyboard and Juugo had the drums.

"One, two, one, two, three," Sasuke mouthed to his band and was then followed by Juugo's drumming entry.

How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' _[CD cover says: "funkin'"]_tread the ground that I'm walking on

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control

Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Even Naruto couldn't help but cheer for his rival once he was done.

"That was…" Sakura could hardly bring it to words, "We're screwed." It didn't help that Sasuke was smirking at them again as if to let them know that they already lost.

"Settle down," the cranky judge demanded, "We still have one more act, Akatsuki," he called.

The group stood up and the whole place went dead silence this time around. Even if you hated Akatsuki you respected them because of who they were. Pein, a red head with multiple piercing and his girlfriend Konan who had blue hair but basically the same style as him, were the lead singer and played the base and guitar for their band, Tobi was the kid in the mask who played a plethora of instruments to suit their song choose and Hidan, the silver haired and purple eyed one was on the drums.

Konan was singing to night with a few parts done by Pein. It was the way they always started to completion.

How can you see into my eyes

Like open doors?

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there

And lead it back home  
(Wake me up)Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)Wake me up inside

(Save me)Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)Before I come undone

(Save me)Save me from the nothing I've become  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life  
(Wake me up)Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)Wake me up inside

(Save me)Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)Before I come undone

(Save me)Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you, all the life upon the die  
(All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see)

(Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)

I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything  
(Without a thought)(Without a voice, without a soul)

(Don't let me die here)

(There must be something more)

Bring me to life  
(Wake me up)Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)Wake me up inside

(Save me)Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)Before I come undone

(Save me)Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

"I think that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," the judge sighed. There was a silent nod in the café as everyone agreed, "Okay listen up you guys we have the list of people who made it. Trust me there aren't that many of you. There might only be two or three rounds this year."

There was a course of "What!" yelled through-out the room.

"We, are looking for someone worthy a record deal. They asked us to go harder on you because of it. So shut up and listen up." He started to go through names, "and the last three, Orange Swirl, Taka, and of course Akatsuki. Now get home, I'm sure most of you have school in the morning."

"Let's get out of here," Kiba said. They band started to make for the exist until they realized that Naruto wasn't following, "You coming or not."

"I'll meet you guys later. There's something I have to go do."

"If you get home late we're not covering for you this time," Sakura said, shivering at the thought of an angry Kushina.

"It won't take me that long," he took off to the other side of the café where he was certain he saw Sasuke and his band head to. It didn't take long to spot the other teen. "Sasuke, hey Sasuke wait up!"

The raven haired boy stopped and looked back at him with a board loo on his face, "What?"

"You guys did well tonight."

"I know," and there was that arrogant smirk again.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I thought that."

Sasuke raised a delicate brow as if asking if that was all.

"I'll see you later than." Naruto walked away feeling like an idiot. Then again maybe the way Sasuke acts with his family and the way he was acting now is his true personality instead of the docile little thing that shy's away from him at school.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own any of the songs, or Naruto.**

Sasori sat behind his desk going over all of the students art work. Anything that wasn't to his liking he allowed Deidara to turn into "art". He hated that the students found the blond brats art more entertaining than his. But kids their age did tend to like fire and explosions. He let Deidara lead the class most of the time while he graded.

"You look bored un." Deidara sat on Sasori desk done with his demonstrations for the day.

"Just tired," Sasori lied. He had been feeling sick lately and was pretty sure he was picking up one of those colds that gets passed around the school system this time of year.

"If you're getting sick, you should see a doctor," Deidara advised. When Sasori got sick, he got sick. Almost every time he ended up at the hospital of with Deidara considering having to take him to the hospital.

"I'm fine," Sasori waved it off going back to grading.

Meanwhile most of the kids in the class weren't actually working. Nartuo and his friends were trying to think of what to do for the next round. A lot of the new comer bands had dropped out once they saw the Akatsuki's first performance. No one blamed them; it was going to be a hard act to follow.

"I think we should do something soft again. Everyone else is going to try and rev is up. We'll stand out if keep a mellow beat," Shikamaru suggested.

"I don't think we should talk about this here," Sakura pointed in Sasuke's direction to show why. The other boy wasn't sitting too far away from them as he worked on the assignment. The last thing they needed was for another compotator to know what there were up to.

"She's right," Naruto decided.

"Don't you normally sit next to him," Kiba asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Nartuo said. He wasn't ready to go back over there until he could figure out what Sasuke was treating him so differently than when they first met. Maybe it was his true personality coming out. If so, Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted anything to do with him anymore.

Oddly enough, at lunch Sasuke pulled Naruto aside to talk to him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday and the way I acted towards you. Karin was the one who pointed it out to me. I'm really used to having the change the way I act depending on the social crowd I'm in from all the meetings and fundraisers my dad takes me to. Sometimes it's really hard for me to know which one."

Naruto excepted the apologize, "I'm fine with that, as long as you show me the real you when I'm around you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you asked for it, baka," Sasuke smirked before turning to head to his next class.

"W-what…teme, you can't just walk away after saying something like that."

~.~.~.~.~

"Kuuybi you're taking up the whole couch," Naruto whined. His brother didn't even spare him a glace as he continued typing on his laptop. From the look on his face, Naruto could tell he wasn't happy.

"Whatever," Naruto decided that he would just do his homework in his room. He hated how detach Kuuybi had been since he'd gotten back from college. They barely hung out anymore. He pushed that thought aside as he text Sakura to figure out what song they should perform.

In the end they decided to go with one of their own. They had been working on one called "Time of My Life" for a while now and had gotten it perfect over the summer. They would be able to shake the competition with (Sakura's words) Naruto's awesome singing voice.

The day before the competition he decided to take Sasuke out one last time before he made his decision. It turns out Sasuke was rude and blunt. Yet somehow he found it endearing. Sasuke wasn't trying to act like something he wasn't which meant he was feeling comfortable with him.

That and he didn't get mad when Naruto was loud or called him a teme. If anything he took it in stride, smiling every now and again at Naruto's behavior.

"You're not just hanging out me because of who my dad is right?" Sasuke asked as they walked home.

"What, no. I didn't even know who you were before you came to my house the other day?"

"Oh."

"Why would I hang out with you because of who your dad is?"

"A lot of the people I meet only want to hang out with me because of who my dad is. Their parents also run powerful companies and just want us to interact for the company. I don't have that many friends because of that fact. I don't want to hang out with someone who just wants to be around me for power."

"Trust me; my dad's company is that last thing I'm worried about. I plan on starting my own business. BELIEVE IT!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes like had had all the other times that Naruto had said something that he classified as stupid.

"Good luck tomorrow," Sasuke said before he left.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto was having such a good time he hadn't realized that they were back outside of Sasuke's house.

"You too," he said before giving Sasuke a quick kiss in the cheek.

~.~.~.~.~

The Rattle Snake was packed. Bands that weren't even preforming came out to see this. Because of the lack of competition since the last round, only three bands were going to move on to the last round.

The announcer judge came on stage and explained this.

"It's that jerk judge again," Naruto grossed.

Said jerk glared in his direction as if he heard him. The band wasn't able to take him seriously. He had a hot pink streak in his hair, along with matching wings. If anything they were trying were trying not to laugh.

"Orange Swirl, you're on first." The judge huffed stomping of the stage.

"Awesome, prepared to be blow away," Naruto cheered as he jumped on stage. He slung is guitar over his shoulder by the strap as he grabbed the microphone.

I've been waiting for my dreams

To turn into something I could believe in

And looking for that magic rainbow

On the horizon, I couldn't see it

Until I let go, gave in to love

Watched all the bitterness burn

Now I'm coming alive, body and soul

Feeling my world start to turn

And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud

I know this is the time, this is the time to be

More than a name or a face in the crowd

I know this is the time, this is the time of my life

The time of my life

Holding on to things that vanished

Into the air, left me in pieces

But now I'm rising from the ashes

Finding my wings and all that I needed

Was there all along, within my reach

As close as the beat of my heart

And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud

I know this is the time, this is the time to be

More than a name or a face in the crowd

I know this is the time, this is the time of my life

The time of my life

And now I'm out on the edge of forever

Ready to run

Keeping my feet on the ground, arms open wide

Facing the sun

And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud

I know this is the time, this is the time to be

More than a name or a face in the crowd

I know this is the time, this is the time of my life, my life

More than a name or a face in the crowd

I know this is the time, this is the time of my life!

This is the time of my life!

The time of my life, the time of my life

Naruto gave the jerk announcer one of his famous shit eating grins before scanning the crowd and looking for Sasuke. When he spotted the raven he was smirking at him, but he was clapping and looking mildly impressed.

Naruto waved to him before hopping off the platform the call a stage and heading back to the table with the rest of his band. He was barely able to sit in his seat properly as a few of the other bands preformed. He had to admit, most of them were pretty good, but it was obvious that some had slacked off once they were told that they made it.

"Next up is Taka," the announcer said tiredly before mumbling something along the lines of not even knowing why he was doing this.

Sasuke took the long way around choosing to use the stairs. It was also, probably to add some sort of dramatic effect. The café had gone into a whisper, like last time, as they waited. Sasuke made it to the microphone by the time his band was done setting up.

I wake up with blood-shot eyes  
Struggled to memorize  
The way it felt between your thighs  
Pleasure that made you cry  
Feels so good to be bad  
Not worth the aftermath, after that  
After that  
Try to get you back

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to try  
(Yeah)  
So this is goodbye

God damn my spinning head  
Decisions that made my bed  
Now I must lay in it  
And deal with things I've left unsaid  
I want to dive into you  
Forget what you're going through  
I get behind, make your move  
Forget about the truth

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye

I've been here before  
One day I'll wake up  
And it won't hurt anymore  
You caught me in a lie  
I have no alibi  
The words you say don't have a meaning  
Cause

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you  
And I...and so this is goodbye

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye  
So this is goodbye, yeah _[x3]_  
(Oh no)

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"They didn't really bum it up," Sakura noted.

"They know their good enough to make it to the last round." Shikamaru explained. "They're biding their time."

Sasuke had the same smug look on his face as he did when he started.

"Last is Akatsuki," the announcer sighed this time from the microphone by his chair.

Akatsuki wasted no time putting all the other bands to shame.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

After the last performance the judges talked amongst themselves to decide who the next three would be. Well, next two, Akatsuki was a dead giveaway. You would have to be brain dead to not them through.

Though it doesn't come as much of a surprise to the reader that both Taka, and Orange Swirl took the other two spots.

They were one step closer to a record deal.

**I think everyone can tell that I forced this chapter out. Sorry it took so long. **

**Really, I lost my momentum with this story since the manga started to piss me off. **

**I'm not giving up on this one, though. I might just end it quicker than I expected. **

**So that means five or six more chapters. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**And requests, I'm out of school until mid January, so tell me what you want now so I can get a jump on it**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys I might be taking down this story to redo it.

It's not doing what I want it to so I'll take it down and restart.

I'm starting on the new version but I'm going to complete it before posting so that there wont be a laps in the story.

Thanks for sticking with me this long, and thank you for you patients.


End file.
